This invention relates to a method for producing keyboards, and more particularly to a method by which keys can be removed easily from an injection mold and automatically assembled to switches mounted on a board to form a complete keyboard. The method of this invention is most suitable to be applied to the industry of computer keyboards.
With the coming of the informational era, the need for computers with respect to every aspect of business has drastically increased in the past ten years. As a consequence, computer manufacturers all over the world are doing everything possible to improve the quality of their products while decreasing their production costs so as to satisfy their customers.
However, heretofore, all known keyboards are still being assembled by hand. More specifically speaking, molded keys are assembled one by one onto switches of a keyboard. This traditional assembly method has at least the following disadvantages: it must be performed through the eyes of laborers in order that the orientation and direction of keys and locations of switches can be identified, which not only results in many faulty assemblies but also consumes an excessive and undesirable amount of time. Thus, it can be appreciated that a more effective and time efficient key board production method is long overdue.